The pain of troubles for the Girls
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Somethin urgent happenes to Lorelai while Max, Rory, and Dean are trying to stay positive for what might happen next. This is the 13th story.


"Max, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said to him while looking around at the room. "I heard about your pains and I rushed over here as fast as I could." Max said to her while walking towards her bed. "Max, this might be a stupid question, but do you love me?" She asked him right then and there. "Why would you ask me that?" Max asked her. "Because you rush over to my side when you here of me in pain." she said to him as she looked down at her stomach. "Um...Lorelai...Ummm..." he said to her but getting too ervous to say that he loved her. "Max?" Lorelai said to him. "Yes, okay, I love you." He said to her with a big smile on his face. "Max...I...feel the same way." Lorelai said to him. "Lorelai since we are having a baby and the right thing to do would be to get married so what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?" Max asked her while babbling on. "Max, hold on, Yes, I will!" Lorelai said to him with the biggest grin in the world. "Mom, what did you and Max just agree too?" Rory said with a smile, too. "Rory, Max and I ae getting married!" Lorelai said to her as she jumped out of bed to go and hug Max. "Lorelai, Rory and I are really happy for you guys." Dean said to her while looking at Max and Lorelai. "When's the wedding?" Rory asked her with excitement. "We don't know yet." Lorelai said.

"Oh my gosh...owwww...ohhhh...PAIN!" Lorelai said while screaming. "What's wrong Lorelai." Max said to her. "I don't know...I think I'm going into labor!" Lorelai said to them. "NURSE...COME QUICK...SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!"Max said screaming down the hallway. "Mom, what's happening?" Rory said in a panic. "I don't know but I think something is wrong!" Lorelai said as the nurse ran in. "DOCTOR I NEED YOU!" said the nurse. "Ms. Gilmore I need you to relax." the nurse said to her. "Lady, I'm trying but I'm in total pain and my back is killing me!" Lorelai said to her. "Just relax." the nurse said to her and signal Lorelai to start breathing. "Where are we going?" Lorelai started saying in complete panic. "I'm taking you into the labor room." the nurse said to her while bringing her down there."Max come with me!" Lorelai said to him. "On my way!" he yelled back to her. "I need you there, with me!" she said to him. "Just stay relax!" Max said to her while running down the hallway to catch up.

"Dean, go check up on Mom, okay." Rory said to her. "Rory, I have to stay here with you!" Dean said to her. "I hope she is alright." Rory said to her while looking at her stomach. "I'm sure she will be fine and besides Max is with her." Dean said to her while staring at her stomach, too. "I hope I don't go into labor, for a long time." Rory said to him with a smile. "I hope so, too." Dean siad also with a smile and he laughed. "I love you Dean." Rory said to him. "I love you, too Rory." Dean said as he was going to kiss her. Max walked back into the room. "Max, what happened?" Rory and Dean said at the same time. "She has premature labor and we don't know if the baby is going to live or not." Max said to them with no emotions at all. "WHAT?" Dean and Rory then said at the same time again. "I hope the baby is fine." Rory said to him. "I hope so, too." Max said to them both. "What about Lorelai?" Dean asked him while standing up. "She just fell asleep and I don't want to wake her." Max said to them both just getting ready to sit. "I don't know what else to say." Dean said to them both. "I can't believe this is happening." Rory said with a blank stare.

"Max, where are you?" Lorelai woke up that next morning from a bad dream. She looked around and found no Max. "Max?" she said agin in terror. "Lorelai, I heard from outside the doors, how are you?" he asked her while touching her face. "Where's the baby?" she asked him while looking around in panic. "It's in intensive care, we don't know if it's going to live." Max said while holding her hand. "It has to live." Lorelai said. "Good news is, we just found out we are having a girl." Max said to her while trying to cheer her up. "Ohhh." Lorelai said to him. "I don't know what else to do." Max said to her with a tear coming down his face. "Ohh, Max don't cry she will be fine, okay." Lorelai said while trying to think positive about the situation. "I need to know if she will be alright." Max said knowing that anything could happen.

"Dean, did Jess hit me?" Rory asked him while trying to think back on what happened. "Yes he did and I will hurt him so badly for it." Dean said to her. "What happpened to him, though?" Rory asked him. "Well, your Mom called the cops and he was arrested for not paying his tickets." Dean said to her with a smile. "Dean you are so mean." She said to him with a laugh. "I hate him so much." Dean said to her "And I don't want to see him ever again!" "I don't either, but if he doesn't go to jail, he will probably be back at Luke's." Rory said to him. "I hope he gets put in jail." he said to her with a big grin on his face. Rory leaned in as he always did to her and they kissed, until Max came into their room. "How's mom?" Rory said to him trying to recover from the wondeful kiss Dean and Rory just shared. "She's fine but we don't know about the baby." Max said to them both. "I'm sure she is going to be alright." Max also said to think positive. "I'm sure...SHE will be okay." Rory said to him.


End file.
